differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdom of Great Britain and Gibraltar (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 Since the brief American border war of 1863 against Canada, Louisiana and Great Britain, the United States of America has not been involved in international conflicts, keeping a neutrality policy until the Anti-Hitlerian War. . . . The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Due to the war in Europe covering less nations than in real life due to no fighting on the Western Front (Germany did not invade France or the low Countries) the US made less profit from the post-war reconstruction. Anglo-French trade with Argentina, Brazil, Chile and the major colonies like Queensland and New Caledonia was not disrupted by war or displaced by post-war American trade deals. America's economy thus grew a lot slower during 1918 to 1925 than in reality. The inter-war years Russian Revolution (1917-1924) The Great Depression (1929-1940) The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) . . Brazilian forces fought in Italy and the Austrian Tyrol. A combined British, Brazilian, New Englander and American force took Innsbruck in early 1946, prompting alpine Austria's surrender. . . Cold War . Korean War . Aden Emergency . Malaya Crisis . As America began to decline, invert, turn on itself and implode under President Richard Nixon the UK would intime pick up most of the millatery, political, ecanomic and diplomatic losses and slackness they left behind in the western world. The crisis was bad in the mid 1970's, but had been had cured by the late 1990s. Glasnost . 1990s Denmark, the Netherlands, the UK and Frisia singed the 1992 Four Nations Free Trade Treaty in 1992. Life today The UK give Scotland independence in late 2014 after a Scottish referendum favoured this 6 months earlier. The governmaent consider the more exstemm parts of UKIP, anti-peace process Irish Republicans, N. Irish Loyalist radicals, Fascists, the more exstemm parts of the BNP, the NF, the EDL, Europhobes and Islamic radicals are the main threats to the nation and have been related to both Islamic and facist terrorisum. The Islamist 2007 London Underground bombing and the Manchester bus bombing in 2014 killed several and injered dozens. There were also several right wing minor urban bombings and mostly successful sniper attacks on local officials in Lincolnshire, the Isle of Ely and Norfolk since 2011. The Tory MPs Anna Sudbury and David Gauke were shot at in London by English Fascists in Wisbech during 2018, but they were not injured by it. Nick Griffin, Nigel Farage, Boris Johnson, Sheikh Yasser al-Habib (Known as the “Mullah of Fulmer”), Abu Hamza al-Masri and Stephen Yaxley-Lennon (known as "Tommy Robinson") are all in jail for "anti-democratic actions" and hate crimes. . Fighting in Syria Many Western nations hate ISIS and Islamist movements in general. Turkey, the USA, Texas, the UK and Prussia dropped respectively 8, 10, 15, 12 and 8 BLU-109/B (filled with 530 lb (240 kg) of Tritonal) bombs on ISIS forces in Al-Raqqa, Deir ez-Zor, Fallujah, Ar-Rubta and Hīt on May 1st 2015 and 2016. It caused heavy, but not strategically fatal losses. The UK is actively trying to find a diplomatic solution in the hope of ending the conflict and minimizing the loss of life. Regions England is the largest, most populous, and most densely populated of the constituent nations of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Gibralta. Given its dominance and leading role in the establishment of the British Empire, many times England and the English are used as synonym of Great Britain and the British, respectively, by people outside the United Kingdom. The other 6 constituent nations are Scotland (left 2014), Wales, Yorkshire-Northumbria, the Isle of Man, Guernsey, Jersey and The Rock of Gibraltar (annexed 2015). Crown Dependencies There are 4- Guernsey, Jersey, the Isle of Mann and the Territory of Shag Rocks, South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands. Overseas dependencies It has a few semi-attached ex-colonies like the British Overseas Territory of the Cayman Islands (A better world TL) and Frisia (A better world TL). Given its dominance and leading role in the establishment of the British Empire, many times England and the English are used as synonym of Great Britain and the British, respectively, by people outside the United Kingdom. The other 3 constituent nations are Gibraltar, Cornwall and Wales. Gibraltar was annexed by the UK to pre-empt a mooted Spanish invasion in the October 2016. Gibraltar was devastated after the abortive October 2018 Spanish attack, which Portugal narrowly defeated Spain with Moroccan help. Spain was kicked out of the EU and NATO because they did not like the use of nerve gas on the Rock. :The deaths were 500 Gibraltarians (275 gassed), 100 Spanish, 50 Portuguese, 17 British (5 gassed) and Morocco 5. Economy The economy is very diversified and the nation is very stable in economic terms. It is a major exporter of oil, natural gas, fish products, cheeses, wood products, beer, hand tools, powered machinery, plastic furniture and polypropylene piping. Tourism, banking, mobile phone production, heavy industries, car construction, cobbling, coal mining and light industry are also major industries. It once ruled over several places and still has close ties with the former colonies like New Zealand (A better world TL) and New South Wales (A better world TL). The 2012 EU Stock Slump (A better world TL) and the 2008 European 2008 European Toxic Debt Crisis (A better world TL) had only a minor effect. It gained greatly in the struggle to replace the USA's lost production in the late 1970s and early 1980s. Government *''The party colours' hex-codes.'' #6AB023|Greens: 220 seats #DC241F|Trades Unionist Labour: 125 seats (+2 Deputy Speakers) #0087DC|Conservatives and Unionists: 52 seats (+1 The Speaker) #93C572|Blairites: 42 seats #FAA61A|Liberal Democrats: 32 seats #70147A|UK Independence Party: 12 seats #1132E9|Brexiteer Tory: 12 seats #FB8B88|Labour for Europe: 7 seats #DDDDDD|Independents: 5 seats #008142|Plaid Cymru: 4 seats #D5C229|Mebyon Kernow : 1 seat #FF99FF|Kidderminster Hospital and Health Concern: 1 seat #2c67b2|Gibraltar Social Democrats: 1 :Minor additions for me to the chart for tomorrow: Pro-educatiom #FFD800 1 Moiterists #5B92E5 1 Corbynistas #B22222 10 The SDP #7D26CD 3 The Liberals #ffd700 4 Yorkshire Party #00aeef 5 BNP #2e3b74 8 Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #EU (A better world TL) #Inter-Australian trade forum (1955-1995) (A better world TL) #1992 Four Nations Free Trade Treaty Category:United Kingdom Category:UK Category:A better world (TL) Category:Countries